The Beginning
by Insanechick95
Summary: Chloe and Derek arn't together yet, but they both love each other so what is Derek going to do about it? Derek's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Well this is my second FanFic I hope all of you like it! The idea is something I've had for awhile so I decided to post it. If you've read my other story you'll know I'm not very faithful with updating but I'm going to try my hardest! I promise!**

We had just gotten to Andrews house and everyone was exhausted, including me.

But I have this weird feeling, like something is wrong. Which is why I'm creeping around the house at oh, about four in the morning. If anyone was to wake up, all they would see was a moving brick wall without a shirt on sniffing around to see if I smell anything odd like, oh I don't know, I guess I expect me to be able to smell danger or some thing off like evil in the making, or blood that's been cleaned up for a month now.

Well, since I know I can't possibly do that I check to see if everyone is asleep one last time. Andrew, check. Simon, doing his best pig snoring impression. I honestly don't know how I ever sleep with him around, got used to it I guess.

Tori, snoring just like Simon, huh maybe they gave each other snoring lessons.

Chloe, wait, where is Chloe? I can't here her breathing but I never heard her get up! Oh god is she dead? I peak in the room to see no one in Chloe's bed and her sheets thrown over the side like she just got up a few seconds ago. I sniff around and follow Chloe's trail all the way to the back door, through the kitchen and down a small hallway to see her sitting on the floor putting her shoes on with her back to me. What the hell does she think she's doing? Going outside by herself at night when we have a bunch of people with guns after us? I think not.

"Where are you going?" I said coming up behind her and putting my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and wake everyone in the house up.

"D-Derek! Umm I-I was just going for a walk…" I could tell she was lying because her eye's kept looking away from mine and she was red as a tomato.

"Yeah sure. Chloe, tell me the truth."

"T-that is the truth Derek, I just wanted to walk around for a bit." When will she realize she's a bad liar? But it is kind of cute seeing her try and lie to me…Wait did I just say Chloe's cute? Well I mean she's not unattractive at all. She's gorgeous with her big baby blue eye's and her hair, which I notice now has washed out to a brown that really makes her eyes pop. And her body…ugh don't get me started on that I don't want to have to go take a cold shower. I've known Chloe was my mate for a few days now but it's not like I'm going to tell her, why would I? Just to get blown down by the only girl I'll ever love?

I'm sorry but I think I'll stick to admiring her from afar.

"Well you can walk in circles around your room if you want but I'm not letting you out that door."

"Okay fine if I tell you why I want to go out there will you let me?"

"Maybe we'll have to see. Now spill it." We both know there is no way I'm going to let her go out there so I don't know why she's even trying.

"I-I had a bad d-dream and we were being chased by the Edison Group so I raised a group of zombies to go after them and now there might be people or animals with their souls shoved back into them wondering around outside. You know how out of control my powers are so I never know what I've done!" She finished the last part with a steady stream of tears running down her face. She tucked her chin to her chest trying to hide her tears but I could still tell she was really upset. I mean I would be to having to worry every time you go to sleep your going to shove a soul back into someone. There's no way she's had a decent nights sleep since she found all of this out. Well none of us have but she's always going to be worrying about it.

"Hey, hey shh it's going to be okay." I say putting a finger under her chin and lifting it so I could see her face.

"I'll go with you to see okay? We'll do it together you don't have to be scared."

With that she just nods her head and we walk out the door looking for whatever she might of risen. Oh joy.

**Please please please review! I'll love you forever! Reviews make the world of round!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes this is actually an update and I didn't drop off the face of the world. I hope everybody like it, I think I might stay in Derek's POV the whole story.**_

_We walk outside for about an hour without finding anything just wondering back and forth through the forest looking for an rotten animal's looking to come do their masters bidding._

_The forest that's outside of Andrews house is nice and thick with tree roots and weeds growing up every which way just looking to trip Chloe and most of them succeeding. I guess with out night-vision it is a little hard to see where your going. I'm starting to get worried about Simon and yes, Tori being alone in the house but I should be able to hear them if they scream. The suns just starting to rise so I would give it a few more hours before they even think about waking up. I know Chloe's freezing, but she refuses to go back until she's absolutely sure there's no soul left stuck in a little half-eaten chipmunk. I've never really cared for animals not that I don't like them, they don't like me. I once had a squirrel throwing acorns at my head when I was trying to climb a tree to get Simon's kite down. Oh, the woos of a werewolf. _

"_Chloe, I really think we should head back now, your freezing to death and we've been out here an hour or more now. I'm sure you have to pee or something by now." Let me rephrase that, I really have to pee but I'm not going to tell her to wait here while I go behind a bush. No way._

"_please, just a few more minutes Derek, I'm worried that some innocent little animal is out here in excruciating pain and it's all my fault."_

"_Okay but only a little bit I don't want you getting hypothermia being out in the cold."_

"_Yeah, yeah mother hen Derek." Well excuse me for trying to be sure you don't have to get you toes cut off because you for some odd reason, decided to wear sandals out in this freezing weather. I know she was trying to hurry, but you can remember to grab a pair of sneakers._

"_I think we're okay to go back now we've almost walked the whole forest and I haven't seen anything. Have you smelled anything off?"_

_No, nothing besides the few thing that I checked out that were still good and dead." She shuddered at the thought of me having to be sure it was "good and dead" and not just dead body, live soul. So, we start the walk back to Andrews house. Of course, Chloe keeps tripping over every little tree root and hole. One time I reach out to grab her so she doesn't fall and break her nose and her wraps her arms around my bicep._

"_Is it okay if I hold on to you? So you know, I don't fall as much?" Her cheeks were bright red and she kept avoiding my eyes. _

_I was just so happy to have her touching me, I only grunted a response and we kept walking. _

_Once we get to the house, Andrew is standing in the door-way with a cup of coffee in his hand glaring at us. The second Chloe sees him, she lets go of my arm and stares down at her feet. _

"_What?" I say as we approach the door and Andrew stays where he is._

"_I want to talk to the both of you, now." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi people well, it's been awhile so I hope not to many of you are mad at me! I wanted to say I have a poll on my page that I want you guys to answer! Oh and to see how many of you actually read my little rants, those of you who update, and please do, put DIH aka Derek Is Hot. **_

* * *

><p>"Umm okay, why?" I say as Andrew finally decides to move his butt over so Chloe can get in before she freezes to death. We walk inside and Chloe sits at the kitchen table with me setting beside her closer to Andrew in case he does something stupid. Again I'm not sure why, but I have a bad feeling about him.<p>

"What do you two think you were doing outside this early in the morning? Or have you been out there all night?" I honestly think he's trying to intimidate me puffing his chest out like some kind of bird and standing on his tip-toes.

I just grunt a "No" because I don't want Chloe to get embarrassed about her raising things in her sleep. If she wants him to know, she can either tell it, or ask me too. But there is no way I'm going to start spilling when he's acting like this. And I don't even understand why he would be acting like I did something with her, he can see what I look like. Now if she came out of the woods with Simon, I might understand. I guess my acne and greasy hair have kind of cleared up a little but I'm still, well me.

"W-w-well, I had a-a nightmare, and I was afraid that I had accidentally raised something, so, w-"

"You what? Raised something?" That cuts it Andrew is an jerk that doesn't even disserve to be talking to her. He's acting as if it's her fault she does those things because evil scientists messed with her powers definitely not her fault!

"Let her finish talking!" I growl glaring at him getting ready to just pull Chloe upstairs and back to her bed if he try's anything again.

"W-well, we went outside to try and see if I raised anything, and Derek came with me because he can smell dead things, so when we didn't find anything we came back to the house." I'm proud of Chloe only stuttering a few time, I think it might be starting to not be as extreme as before. It might help that she wasn't lying she always stutters the worst when she's terrified and when she lies.

"Fine, what ever I can tell your not going to tell me the truth. Just go to bed we have some new people coming today."

"But we are telling the truth!" Chloe say as she stands up like she can convince his she's not lying with the sheer will if her little bell voice.

"Come on, it's not worth it, let go get a little bit of sleep." I just stand up and start walking towards the stairs with Chloe trailing close behind me when I hear Andrew whisper something about him not understanding why she would want to roll around outside with me when she could have Simon. Yeah well, the thing is, she was telling the truth you ass-hole she wouldn't want to roll around with me. She never will.

I walk Chloe to her door and she turns around with her hand resting on the door handle.

"Thank you for coming with me Derek, really, I know I didn't act like I wanted you to come with me at first but I'm happy you did."

"No problem just give me a shout if you ever need me again I promise you I'll come."

With that she reaches around my neck and pulls me into a hug. After the initial shock of her hugging me, I squeeze her dainty form around me and breath in her intoxicating scent. All to soon she pulls away and whispers her goodnights and pulls the door shut behind her. Chloe Saunders just hugged me. I know it's just a hug and most likely meaning-less, but still, I'm so happy that there might be a slight possibility that Chloe likes me too. Like I said, very, extremely doubtful, but a guy can hope. But then of course there is Simon, my brother, who like Chloe very much and I'm sure Chloe still likes him more then me. I mean she's hugged Simon more then she has me, so that has to mean something. Is she trying to do the same thing those cheerleaders at all of our old schools would do? Get close to me so Simon will notice them? No, Chloe already has Simons attention and besides, Chloe is definitely not like that. So what is on that girls mind? I guess I'll figure it out eventually. I walk back to the room Simon and I are sharing to find him setting up in bed.

"Hey what's up?" He ask speech slurred by him just waking up.

"Nothing I'm going back to sleep." I say while crawling into my now freezing cold bed and pulling the covers up above my head.

"Well I wanted to ask you something before you go to sleep."

My only response is to peak an eye out from my sheet to look at him.

"I want to ask Chloe out on a date and I was hoping it would be okay by now to leave."

"You what?" I yell, letting my emotions get the best of me jumping out and standing in front of his bed.

"What is your problem dude? Don't start acting crazy, If it's not safe, I guess it can wait a few days."

I was just getting ready to say fine and go back to bed because obviously Chloe like Simon, I need to let them be happy together no matter what my feeling's for her are when I hear Chloe screaming my name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was think about doing a story request so those of you that have an idea you want me to write, PM me and I'll chose my favorite. Thank you all who read my story you well loved!<strong>_


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry but now I'm only allowed on the computer for one hour a day, so my updates might be later then usual again I am SOO sorry I really feel bad about this and trust me, I will be trying my hardest to write fast,and hopefully get more time on. Thanks, and again I'm sorry.**


End file.
